


Love is Here to Stay

by nannygirl



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannygirl/pseuds/nannygirl
Summary: Just a few sweet little moments from the happy day of Hyde and Jackie’s wedding.





	Love is Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own That ‘70s Show or any of it’s characters. I do not own any music mentioned in this fic. I own nothing!
> 
> Author’s Note: Hi everyone, how are you? Hope you’re doing well. Today I have a short little story I thought I’d hare with you all. It takes place a few years into the future and the first part was posted some months ago at Tumblr, but I thought I’d add some more to it. Hope you like it! Thank you for stopping by to read, please review if you can, I’d love to hear your thoughts. Hope it makes your smile and as always, please, Enjoy!

**Love is Here to Stay**

“Jackie, what’re you doin’?”

“Look,” she pointed out of the dance floor to where Red was twirling a giggling Kitty back into his arms. A starry-eyed daydream like smile remained on Jackie’s face. “Isn’t that sweet?”

Looking out at the scene of his adopted parents, Hyde couldn’t help but smirk. “Yeah,” he wrapped his arm around his bride’s white covered waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her temple. “What do you think? Think that could be us one day?”

“Yeah,” Jackie’s smile grew as she cuddled closer to him. “Only we’ll be richer.”

“And have better kids,” added Hyde.

Another thought sprung into Jackie’s head, “Oh, and you’ll have more hair.”

Smirking, Hyde kissed the side her head and held her closer, “Sounds like a plan, doll.”

0o0o0o

“Oh Red, can you believe it? Steven and Jackie are finally married!”

“Yeah,” he looked out at the center of the room where their whole broad was out there laughing but the focus of attention was the beaming bride and groom. “Took ‘em long enough.”

Kitty burst out with one of her famous laughs. “It did, didn’t it?”

She let out a sigh as her laughter died down but it was a content kind of sigh; the kind that came from watching a something sweet and the sight of Steven looking genuinely happy was the sweetest of sights to his adopted mother.

“I hope they have as much happiness as we’ve had over the years,” Kitty voiced aloud.

“They will,” Red sounded like it was already a fact. “It’ll be their own kind of happiness but they will.”

Looking over at her husband, Kitty caught him lifting his glass to his lips for another sip of his beer. He could try to hide and deny it all he wanted but she knew that deep Red was really a bit of a romantic—when he wanted to be.

“Do you remember our wedding, honey?”

He turned to her, his gaze and voice going soft. “Course I do. It was the day I got to marry the prettiest girl in the world.”

“Oh Red,” Kitty giggled and blushed while cuddling closer under the arm he’d wrapped around her shoulder.

“And you know what?”

“What?”

“I’d do it all over again,” he said with a smirk.

Kitty was almost surprised to hear her husband say this. “Dumbasses and all?”

Red didn’t even have to think about it. “Dumbasses and all.”

His confession earned him a teary eyed, tight lipped smile before Kitty craned her neck upwards to brush her lips against his for a gentle loving kiss. Pulling away slowly, Kitty released a soft giggle and rested her head on his shoulder. Red responded to her actions by giving her a small squeeze.

They continued to watch Steven and Jackie glowing with their newfound marital bliss. Their smiles continued growing as they watched Steven lift his and Jackie’s hands above her head and then helped her spin around like a ballerina, however, with her beautiful long white dress Jackie looked much more like a princess.

A princess who had found and married her prince charming and in celebration had thrown the greatest ball in all the land.

“It really is a wonderful reception,” Kitty commented, taking her eyes of the whispering pair on the dance floor to look around the beautifully decorated wedding hall. “Almost as lovely as ours was.”

There was a deep chuckle that wiped the smile off Kitty’s lips.

“And what are you laughing at, Red Forman?”

“Nothing, I just…well, I’m surprised you remember much of our reception.” Red shared but the from the way his wife’s brows furrowed, he knew he need to explain some more. “If my memory serves me correct, we weren’t around for much of our reception and spent half of it hidden behind the locked door of the coat closet.”

Kitty’s felt her face go hot and she was sure it had turned three shades of her husband’s name.

“Red!” she scolded and slapped his arm.

“Oh relax, there’s no one around to hear us,” he assured with a grin.

Having to see it with her own eyes, Kitty turned her head to look at the tables behind and beside the one she and Red were currently seated at. They were all in fact empty and the tables who did have occupants were too far out of earshot and appeared busy with their own conversations. Maybe she had overreacted a bit.

“Well in that case… I saw a coat closet by the entrance that looked pretty roomy.” She gave a flirty smile and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Wanna help me check it out?”

A grin sprung on Red’s face, “Let’s go.”

In the next moment, Red was on his feet and helping his giggling bride onto hers. Then hand in hand, without anyone spotting them, they hurried off towards the nearest closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading this! I’m kinda debating about adding more, just some more random little moments from Hyde and Jackie’s wedding. Maybe the wedding toasts, Red and Jackie on the dance floor, maybe even moments before the wedding. Things like that, what do you think?
> 
> Also I am very sorry for not updating much in the last two weeks, life got ahold of me but this weekend I will be updating both Finders Keepers and If You Ever Did Believe! :D
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!


End file.
